In some 3D printing systems, waste material arises as 3D workpieces or models are built (or “printed). Handling waste material in a manner that does not detract from printing accuracy or impose constraints on throughput is very important. In addition, the waste material must be collected for transfer and ultimate disposal in a way that is safe, reliable and effective for end users. In many cases, waste material must be kept within a certain temperature range to ensure that it remains in a flowable state and does not cause undesired blockages within the system. Thus far, however, known waste material systems have proven to be complicated and a source of frequent maintenance concerns in 3D printing systems.